More than Grades
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: After Ron was poisoned, Hermione visits him alone.  But what she tells him shocks them both.  Rated T for now.
1. More than Grades

**More than Grades**

_After Ron was poisoned, Hermione visits him alone. But what she tells him shocks them both._

Hermione sat on the edge of an occupied hospital bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. She'd been here for 15 minutes already, but she hadn't moved since she'd arrived. Like a statue, she seemed frozen in time. Only the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed ruined this comparison. Her eyes were transfixed on the red haired young man laying there. Ronald Weasley, her best friend, had been poisoned. Harry - her other best friend had saved him with his quick thinking, but just the thought of almost having lost Ron caused a single tear to roll down her cheek now.

Not like this, she thought. She'd barely spoken to Ron in weeks. Ron had been seeing Lavender Brown(her breathing became more rapid now, and her cheeks slightly red with rage as she thought of her) and Hermione had been avoiding him for some time. The times she hadn't been able to avoid him had usually ended in the two of them arguing, and Ron usually exclaiming something about her being mental, or to the effect that girls were crazy.

She couldn't really blame Ron for dating Lavender. It's not like she herself had done anything to let Ron know how she felt. True, they'd been close friends, and sometimes she thought she could sense something more between them, but apparently it was all one sided. She struggled with this now. Sometimes Ron would do or say something to her, and she would be left wondering just how he felt about her exactly. Sometimes while she was helping him do his homework their hands would accidentally touch. She rather enjoyed the accidental touches, but Ron usually had a look of absolute terror on his face when it happened. At first she thought he was merely shy - and the awkward silence that followed seemed to back that up. But now, she wasn't so sure - she was second guessing herself, and her previous conclusions.

She thought back now to their early relationship. When they'd first met, things had not gone so well. Ron thought she was a know-it-all, and she thought him rather crude. He never studied, and he always goofed off playing Wizard Chess, or talking about Quidditch. It was like he always found a way to do, or talk about anything that wasn't related to learning. It drove her mad. How could he not care about his marks? How could he not spend hours perfecting his essays? It was all very annoying to her.

Then, there was the eating. She couldn't fathom how Ron did not weigh 600 lbs by now. It seemed every time she saw him, he had a piece of food entering his mouth. He ate, and he ate, and he ate. Portion sizes were just a suggestion, apparently.

And now, there was Lavender. They'd been dating for a month or so now (41 days! Not that she'd been counting!) and every time she saw him kissing her, her blood would boil. It drove her mad, mad, mad! To see his lips on hers...it was worse than any unforgiveable curse. But why? this boy, this young man infuriated her so much! He never said the right thing, never did the right thing, was always stuffing his face, or doing something to annoy her! Lavender was just the icing on the cake. It was just another thing, in a long list of things that Ronald Weasley had done to infuriate her.

Hermione shook her head slowly. She was lying to herself, she knew it. Try as she would, she couldn't deny it. Another tear rolled down her cheek, following the first.

She looked at Ron's face now. Her heart was breaking. If Ron had died, he'd never have even known! She studied his face intently now. His face looked ashen, and his lips were dry. She remembered how Ron laughed. He had such an easy smile, and such a hearty laugh. He had a way of making a joke out of most things, and a sure sign Ron was around, was the sound of laughter. Her chest shuddered now as she wondered what she would have done if she'd never heard that easygoing laugh again. She'd give anything to hear it now. Anything! Just laugh for me Ron, she pleaded silently.

Her gaze travelled to his hair now. The famous Weasley fiery red hair. It always seemed to be a bit unruly. Ron was always running his hands through his hair, as if trying to put it back in place, but it never worked. Usually, he just mussed it up even more. Hermione's lips cracked the smallest of smiles as she thought about this. It was just like Ron to try to smooth something out, and leave it even worse than he'd started.

She looked at his still hands now, and then back to his hair. She leaned forward, and she gently pulled a stray lock of his hair from his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair, sorting out the unruly bits. It only took a few seconds. There...everything in place. She smiled as she looked at him. Her eyes misted over now, and she gave out a long slow breath. It was becoming harder now. She wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer, she realized. This emotional tide couldn't be held back. She knew it. It was only a matter of time before she broke.

She took several struggling breaths now, trying to calm herself. It wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. But it had helped a bit. She looked at Ron's closed eyelids. Under those lids were the warmest eyes she'd ever seen. Always full of laughter, warmth, mirth, they were so inviting. And when she used to look at him, his eyes seemed to sparkle just for her. Had she imagined all that?

Ron's cheeks were so chalky now. Gone was the ruddy complexion of his skin - replaced with a pale lifeless colour. She remembered the times they had accidentally touched hands while reaching for the same quill, while revising their homework. Those very pale cheeks now, would be bursting with crimson then. It seemed every time she was around, Ron's cheeks were flushed. She reached out now, and she ran the underside of her index finger over Ron's cheek.

She moved her finger up and down slowly. It was as if she was afraid to break him. Each caress was barely a whisper of a touch across his skin. Like the gentlest of breezes, she let her finger gently explore his cool cheeks. Hermione was sure if Ron were conscious his cheeks would be blazing red now. Just blush for me Ron. One more time. Please...just let me see your cheeks turn pink. But it was no use...no matter how much she silently pleaded, Ron's body just would not respond to her unspoken wishes.

She took his hand in hers now. She sandwiched his fingers between her own - intelocking them until they became as one. Hermione sobbed lightly now as she looked at her hand locked with his. When had it happened? When had this infuriating, annoying boy turned into something else? She wasn't sure. She couldn't explain it. It was just one of those things that had happened. She didn't care why, she just knew how she felt.

She continued holding his hand. There was so much she had to tell him. There was so much he had to know. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She was on the verge of breaking down. It took all her effort to stem the flow, and calm herself down enough to speak.

"Ron..." she whispered. "There's something...I...I...have to...tell you..." she said through sobs. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. You have to know." she finished, the last part being in a bit more control.

"I know you hate me. I know I've treated you lousy the past month or so. (41 days! Not that she had been counting!) Ok fine. I know I've been treating you lousy the past 41 days. And yes, I've been counting Ron. It's just..." tears began falling like rain now as she spoke.

She had to hurry. There wasn't much time left. Soon she wouldn't be able to talk, and she had to finish before she lost all her control.

"You belong with me Ron. You want to know why I've been so absolutely horrid to you? It's because I can't stand to see you with Lavender. I can't stand to see you kissing her. Those lips...your lips...should be on my lips. I want you to kiss me. I've wanted you to kiss me for so long. And yes, I know we're totally opposite, and we always argue, but I don't care. You mean more to me than anyone. And I know you don't feel the same way, but I can't help who I have feelings for. And I have feelings for you!" she blurted out without taking a single breath.

She inhaled deeply now, steadying herself for the last part. She'd never spoken it aloud before, but she reminded herself again - Ron needed to know. She looked at him again, and he appeared blurry through her tear filled vision. She squeezed his hand lightly now.

"It's more than just feelings Ron. You're the best thing in my life. I care more about you than anything. More than books, more than grades, more than anything or anyone. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep." She was struggling to get the words out now. Each breath was coming more ragged than the last. I can't do this, she thought. Yes, you can.

"Do you know how much you mean to me Ron? Do you know how many nights I've stayed up with my mind racing with thoughts of you? Thinking about your smile, and your laugh, and your hair, and your lips? You're more than the sum of your parts. Each part of you combines to make something greater than anything I'd ever thought possible. It's all you. It's always been you. I just never told you." Hermione's pulse was racing. Everything was gushing from her mouth with such haste. It's like she couldn't get her feelings out fast enough.

"You never knew how much just a simple smile from you could light up my day. All this time, and I've never told you. It's my fault. I should have said something. I should have done something. I was a fool." she admitted.

She took a deep breath now. She'd said most of what she had wanted to. Now there was just one thing left to say.

I want you to know..." she trailed off now. She took another deep breath. She was going to say it. Those words she'd been thinking for so long were about to be released. Once she said them, she'd never be able to take them back. She didn't know if that thought made her feel happy or terrified. It didn't matter. Just say it, Hermione, she prodded herself. And she did.

"I love you Ronald Weasley. I'm so in love with you... I need you to know that. I need you to know how I feel." she said in little more than a whisper. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her to hear those words aloud. She smiled after she said them. She could feel her heart soaring now. It didn't matter now that Ron was unconscious, and couldn't hear her. What mattered, is that she had said it. She expressed how she felt, and it felt so wondrous to admit it.

"I'm so in love with you Ronald Weasley." she repeated once more, and then began to laugh. She loved Ronald Weasley! It was so absurd to her logical mind. They weren't anything alike! But for once in her life, she didn't care about logic, or analysis. She was Hermione, and he was Ron, and she wanted to be with him, and that is all that mattered to her right now. Her laughs soon turned back into sobs however, as she remembered just how close she had come to losing him.

She buried her head in his chest now, sobbing quietly. Slowly, she calmed down. Her sobs finally faded away. She lay there now, feeling the light up and down movement of Ron's chest. Her cheek was against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. She focused on it now. She could hear each beat, and it's steady rhythm soothed her. It sounded so strong, belying his current condition. She lay there, head on Ron's chest lulled by that constant beat until sleep overtook her...

**A/N: My second Ron/Hermione. Hope you liked it. This story will definitely be continued.**


	2. Hermione's Grace

**Hermione's Grace**

Ron's throat felt like it was on fire. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed. He grimaced in pain now. Each droplet felt like a miniature dagger that pierced his throat all the way down. His vision was blurring. The rooms seemed to be swaying back and forth. His knees were growing weak. This wasn't a good sign. What was happening? He reached out to steady himself, but could barely move his arm. His whole body was becoming sluggish, he realized with horror. And the unbelievable feeling in his throat was intensifying. His eyes teared over now, as he winced with each breath. Everything was happening in slow motion now. He was falling. He went to stop himself, but nothing happened. He hit the floor hard. The pain in his arm and side were nothing compared to the all consuming fire in his throat.

He lay on the cold stone floor now, his body shuddering in protest of the treatment that it was enduring. It felt like a giant stone was resting on his chest. Slowly, it was trying to push every last breath from his chest. He could barely move, barely breathe. Each breath was harder and more ragged than the last. This was agony. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He was dying, he realized. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how, but there wouldn't be much time left, of that he was sure. His eyes began to glaze over, and he could feel the foam leaving his mouth and running down the side of his cheek. He could hear voices, excited shouts, but they seemed like they were so far away. There was movement now, but he couldn't sense exactly where. He had only seconds left. He didn't think of Lavender. He didn't think of Harry. He didn't think of his parents or siblings. His last thought, before darkness took him, was of Hermione Granger. And in that second before his last breath was taken away, he smiled.

It was black. Beyond black. In this place, it seemed as if there had never been, nor would there ever be any light. Ron moved through the darkness. It enveloped him completely. He struggled to move. He could almost feel the darkness pulling at him. Like it had substance, he had to wade through it slowly. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to keep moving. It felt like trudging through molasses.

How did he get here? Where was here? Would he ever get out? All these things were racing through his mind. He couldn't remember anything. He had a vague recollection of something horrible happening, and then he was here. He couldn't pinpoint the event though. Everything was hazy to him.

This place was cold too. And it wasn't just the temperature. Ron could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle slightly. Something definitely wasn't right about this place. It was as if any emotion other than despair was not permitted. In this place, you weren't allowed to feel happy, or contented. It was making you feel as if everything was hopeless.

He blinked his eyes now. There was something else here. He could actually see something else. It was a single point of light. Or was it? He wasn't sure. But it was something that was not black, he was sure of it. It stood out in ridiculous contrast to the infite darkness that seemed to spread out from every direction. But what was it? How far away was it? Without having anything else to look at, it was impossible to discern anything without depth perception. But anything that was not like this, had to be good, he reasoned. He began moving towards the point of light, or whatever it was now. He was getting closer. His eyes remained focused on that little pinprick that always seemed to loom just a little bit farther.

It seemed like he had walked for a long time. The point of light was still the same size. How much further can it be? How long had he walked so far? It was impossible to tell. He called out now.

"Hello?" he shouted. He could hear his voice echoing all around him. In the utter silence, it sounded deafening. He put his hands over his ears, startled. The point of light - did it just move? He stared at it intently. Yes, it was becoming just a little bit smaller. But then that means it was moving away from him! Ron began running now.

Like running through tar, each step made his tired joints ache. But he kept running. He was getting closer, he was sure of it. He had a stitch in his side now. It was becoming even more difficult to breathe, but he pushed himself to go on. He was making up ground now. He continued closing in on the radiant orb that was illuminating the distance. It was weird...he could see it, but it didn't seem to illuminate anything around it. He couldn't explain it.

Only a few more feet now. He pushed himself past all exertion, and collapsed in front of the shimmering light. He panted for breath now, his hair soaked with sweat. Slowly he made his way to his feet, staggering as he did so. He caught himself, and managed to stand erect. He stared at the glowing sphere before him. Nothing happened. What was he supposed to do? Why was it here? He tentatively reached out toward it now. His fingers grasped it now.

The world seemed as if it exploded. A brilliant light pulsed from the sphere as he grabbed it, and it knocked him off his feet. This light not only had energy, but seemed to have force behind it as well. He closed his eyes tightly, momentarily blinded by the overpowering light unleashed by the sphere. He let go as he fell. He shielded his eyes now, and managed to get to his feet once more. His pulse was pounding now, his adrenaline peaking after the unexpected event. He could barely see now. It was so dazzling. Slowly, the brilliance seemed to implode on itself, and the magnificent radiance diminished. There was movement now.

A young woman seemed to step from the light now. He recognized her instantly. Her features looked the same, but she was different nonetheless.

"H-H-Hermione?" he asked in a whisper.

Hermione smiled at him. This was no ordinary smile. Ron watched spellbound as the corners of her lips turned into a smile. Her lips, they were the softest, most delicate shade of pink imaginable. It was as if that hue was created for her lips, and hers alone. Nothing else in the world, or the universe for that matter would ever wear such a perfect shade of pink. Her teeth were perfectly white, and just looking at her smile dazzled him like nothing else.

Hermione studied his reaction now, amused. She laughed, finally. It was a sound like no other.

Hermione's laugh was like the sweetest melody. It was so soft, barely above a whisper. But it sounded inside his head as if he was standing beside church bells. As he listened, he felt warm inside. IT was as if each note in that perfect melody pervaded his entire being. IT left no cell in his body untouched. Everything, every part of him felt in perfect peace as he listened. ron blinked his eyes now. Everything was feeling fuzzy inside him. His eyelids felt heavy as the last echoes of Hermione's laugh finally faded. He swayed from side to side slightly, and his eyelids fluttered now. Hermione's smile grew wider now as she watched him.

Once again her smile overwhelmed him. His breathing slowed, and he could feel his pulse slowing down. Time seemed to stop now, as he stared dumbfounded at that incomparable smile. He gazed into her eyes. If her smile left him stunned, her eyes doubled that. Her eyes were so warm and inviting. Such a shade of brown as Ron had never seen before. Those soft hazel eyes seemed to draw him towards her. He could see entire worlds inside those richly coloured eyes. Ron's own eyes blinked several times now, as if he had woken from a spell.

His gaze wandered over Hermione's cheek now. Her skin was so smooth. There was not a single imperfection to be seen there. If her skin stretched on for thousands of miles, each square inch would still remain perfect. Even the most talented artist or sculptor could never duplicate this, Ron realized. As he watched her, he saw her eyelids droop down, and her skin of her cheek was stained with the softest blush. Another unique colour, created just for her, Ron watched the soft pastel pink spread across her pale cheek.

This was Hermione, but it wasn't. He had to find out.

"Hermione?" he asked again.

"Yes?" she replied.

Ron's mouth hung open now, his mind and body unable to process such a sound. Hermione's voice seemed to wrap itself around him, smothering him in complete and utter bliss. Such a simple sound, a single syllable, and Ron was paralyzed with such a feeling of happiness as he'd never known before. His entire being seemed to be engulfed by her. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

He sank to his knees now, awed by the figure in front of him. There was nothing about her, that he would be able to describe as being anything other than perfect in every way. His body shuddered uncontrollably now, and he lifted his head up to stare at her once more. A tear fell from his cheek as he looked at her. She nodded her head to him, as if she understood everything he was thinking, and everything he had ever thought in his life. He knew there was nothing he could ever hide from her. Not from this image of beauty standing in front of him.

She moved to him now, and held out her hand. Ron stared at it for a few seconds, and then took her hand in his. Her skin felt like silk against his fingers. He could feel a warmth inside him now as he held her hand. It started in the tips of his fingers, and began to run down his arm. Soon his entire body felt at peace. His joints didn't ache, his head didn't hurt, and his breathing was perfectly fine. He felt better than he had ever felt before in his life. The two walked hand in hand towards the ball of light. It was getting bigger now. Ron looked at the ball, and back to Hermione.

"It's time for you to go Ron." she explained.

Before he could reply, the ball of light began exerting a force on him. Like a black hole, it began pulling him towards it. Ron tried to struggle against it, but it was no use. He held onto Hermione's hand for as long as he could, and then those silk like fingers fell from his grasp. He was frantic now. Hermione was getting farther and farther away. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to be with her. Always!

"Hermione...!" he pleaded, extending his hand towards her radiant figure, desperately. She smiled once more, nodding at his gesture. She knew what he wanted, but made no effort to take his hand.

He was almost at the edge of the light now. He only had a few seconds left. He had to tell her.

"Hermione...! I love you. Let me stay with you!" he pleaded. "Please...let me stay with you..." he begged.

Hermione smiled sorrowfully back at him, and then...she was gone.

A/N: This is Ron dreaming while he is unconscious. It's while he is in between life and death. Hermione appears to him as an Angel. It's not really said she is - but all her radiance, and perfection implies it. At least I hope it does. :-s lol. I wanted to write something powerful for him, to really shake him up for when he wakes up in the hospital. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Review if you like it. I didn't have time to check this over, cuz I am about to lose my cell signal on my cell modem. And I know people wanted a part 2, and if I don't post this now, I won't be able to post it for two days.


End file.
